End The Reign
by RedasFIRE
Summary: Night Raid. An infamous group of assassins; murderers who seem to kill for fun. Who'd have thought that I'd end up becoming a member?
1. Test

**[Insert top bit that stops the chapter thing on the right from messing up the title.]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>End The Reign<p>

01

Test

* * *

><p>From my seated position atop a tree, I followed the carriage with my eyes. Not that I was going to do anything, I was just watching it pass by. It was a nice way to pass the time, and it was interesting to see what kind of people were in each carriage.<p>

This one had what looked like group of four merchants. From past experiences, they were probably headed for the Capital in an attempt to make it big.

Something that struck me as strange, however, was the crack located directly in front of me. The crack itself wasn't strange, but how it was growing was. I slowly moved a hand to one of the shortswords positioned at the back of my waist, preparing myself for if my suspicions were true.

And it turned out to be so, as something large erupted from the ground, blocking the path of the merchants. I drew the sword. The Danger Beast was long and cylindrical, and it had no arms or legs. In fact, the only feature It did have was a circular mouth with sharp looking teeth lining the entirety of it.

It may not have looked scary, but this wasn't one you'd want to mess around with.

"G-Ground Worm?!" The merchants exclaimed.

I rose, slightly tightening my grip on the brown hilt.

_Thirty millimetre thick skin... this should take one slice..._

Positioning myself to the edge of the branch, I bended my legs and took aim.

_Here we go, _I jumped, angling the sword downwards. The sword made a soft clanking noise as it made contact with a tooth. I put all my weight into forcing the sword down through the brown skin, the sound of spurting blood following me.

When I felt the tip of my black combat boots touch the dirt, I forcefully swung the sword to the right, making a sort of 'L' shape. I brought my left hand to the ground to stabilise myself as I watched the Ground Worm fall backwards.

It hit the ground with a loud thud, kicking up dust. After it settled down, I stood up and took out a white cloth to clean the blade.

"You guys okay?" I asked, walking over to the group.

They stayed motionless for a short moment, until one finally took a step forward to me, "Th-that was..." He started, "That was amazing!"

I sheathed the sword and brought my hand up to my head, "That wasn't even a high Class one, though."

"Regardless," He took my hands in his, "You were able to kill it in one move!"

His hold only strengthened when I attempted to free my hands.

"_Miss_, where did you learn that skill?"

"..."

The merchant gave me a confused look that quickly changed into a fearful one. That was probably to be expected, since I was basically giving him a death glare, "M-miss?"

"I'm..." I ripped my hands out of his grip and clenched my fist, "... not... a girl," The words came out more aggressively than I had hoped for but he got the idea, quickly apologising and rushing back to the carriage.

"All the time..." I muttered, looking to the ground, "Oh."

My clothes were covered in dust and blood.

"... Filthy..."

Before I was able to complain to myself any more, the group stopped next to me.

"Hey," One of them said, "You need a lift to anywhere? It's the best we can do for saving you."

I pondered for a moment, _Well... I do need to go to the Capital, but..._

"I'll have to decline," I answered politely.

* * *

><p>I scanned the area around me. Aside from seeing forest in every direction, there wasn't much else going on. I was standing in the middle of a small circular clearance, taking a little break from all the walking I had been doing. It was a pretty peaceful day to be honest, a clear blue sky usually meant this.<p>

A rustling sound caught my attention completely. Eyes trained in the direction of the sound, I instinctively grabbed the hilt of one of the blades.

"You're too noisy," I announced, "Show yourself."

A figure sped from the bush with a sword aimed directly at me. I barely had time to bring up my own to block, and I felt the tip of their blade just barely graze off my arm. As the swords clashed, I grabbed for the second shortsword with my left hand. I slashed across as it unsheathed, directing it at their knees to try and disable them.

The attacker jumped back before it connected, giving me the chance to see who it was. Long, black hair and red eyes were the features that stood out most, but this girl wore some sort of black sleeveless dress with a red tie.

"Who are you?" I asked.

No response. The girl rose her sword and gripped it in both hands and I prepared to block her attack.

"Why are you attacking me?" I tried again.

Still nothing. This time, she charged.

I rose both my swords into a cross as she went for a straight thrust. The swords clashed and a sharp metallic sound rung through my ears. Whoever this girl was, she was fast, and she seemed intent in killing me. Instead of going for a disable, I'd need to go for a kill too. I forced her sword upwards and broke the cross, keeping my right sword still to stop hers and bringing down my left one to prepare for an attack of my own.

_No... she'll jump back again, _I thought, _I'll need to do something different._

I pushed her sword to the right and quickly thrust with the left blade. Yet, she somehow managed to spin around the thrust, and used her new gained momentum for a powerful swing to my neck. I ducked under it, swinging at her legs once again. We kept moving back and forth, neither of us being able to land a single hit. From what I had gathered, the girl relied on agility over strength, like me.

Our fighting styles were similar, which likely contributed to this stalemate. We eventually distanced ourselves from each other to try to catch our breaths.

Before we re-engaged, however, another figure emerged from the bush behind the girl. It looked to be another female, with short blonde hair and golden eyes.

"All right, Akame," The person said, "That's enough."

"Wha-?" I started, not knowing what question to asked.

The girl, presumably Akame, nodded her head and sheathed her sword. The other turned to face me and I tensed up, raising my swords.

"Woah," She held her hands up as if she were surrendering, "Can you put those away?"

I gave her a fixed look, deliberating whether or not it was the right move to do so. My gut feeling said no, and my mind said yes. I lowered them, still tense, before finally sheathing them slowly.

"What...?" No correct way of going about asking was able to form in my head.

She seemed to know what I was trying to say, and walked up to me, placing a hand on my arm. This one was quite a fair bit taller than me, "Think of this as a test," She said and smiled, "You've passed."

Without letting me say anything in response, she began dragging me off effortlessly to who knows where. Black-haired girl followed suit, watching me with cautious eyes. I was too tired and confused to argue, so I let this blonde girl drag me.

After about an hour of silence, I finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Leone," She responded, then she rose a hand and pointed to her accomplice, "That's Akame. You're Sidney, right?"

"Y-yeah..." _How do they know my name? _"So... where exactly are you taking me?"

She turned her head, "To HQ."

"HQ? What for?"

"Night Raid."

My eyes widened. Night Raid was a group of assassins; they were murderers, and I was being taken to their headquarters? Were they going to torture me or something?

"Don't worry, we're not gonna torture you," She said, as if she had read my mind, "We were told to test you to see how good a fighter you were."

"Eh? Why?"

"The boss said that she wanted to track you down and have you join us or something."

I fell silent.

"Before you go on a rant about how we're good for nothing murderers who kill for fun, you should really loo-"

"No," I interrupted, "I wasn't. You guys probably have your reasons as to why you assassinate who you do."

"Oh? I thought you'd be more resistant." She seemed to have the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.

I looked to Akame, who'd finally stopped eyeing me down, "Well, after literally being dragged for an hour or so, I've kind of given up being resistant. Actually, why are you still dragging me?"

"So you don't run away." She answered instantly.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to make an Akame ga Kill! story. <strong>

**And then I did.**

**That's the thrilling story of how this came to be.**

**Anyway, ****I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Night Raid

**Chapter 2! Yay.**

* * *

><p>End The Reign<p>

02

Night Raid

* * *

><p>Leone kicked the door to what was Night Raid's hideout open and threw me forwards. It took a few steps for me to stop, my legs feeling numb from all the dragging.<p>

"Boss!" She basically yelled, "I've got Sidney!"

I traced the direction of which she was looking, and was met with a silver haired and purple eyed person who looked a fair few years older than me. They wore an eye patch over their right eye, as well as having what looked like some out of place armour along their right arm. From where I was, it was a little hard to discern whether they were a male or female.

"And...?" The voice made me lean in the direction of them being female, so I decided to play it safe and address her as such when needed to.

A hand came to rest on my shoulder, "_She_'s good! We should totally recruit _her_!"

"Tch..."

The older woman gave me a thoughtful gaze, "So I wasn't wrong when I decided that _she _would be an asset to our victory."_  
><em>

I clenched my fist in an effort to calm myself. Though I could tell it wasn't working, so I quickly glanced around the room to try and distract myself. If this really were the leader of Night Raid, I wouldn't be wanting to piss her off. A few things I noticed were pink, purple, black and green; a rainbow of different hair colours grouped up in one place. Not that I didn't add to this, white hair and all. Finding nothing to work as a stress relief, I finally settled on going with telling them something that had become something of a catchphrase for me.

"I'd like to tell you..." There was a painfully obvious angry tone in my words, "... That I am not a girl," I could tell by now that my knuckles were white, even for my standards.

"Eh?" Both Akame and Leone, as well as the old one were too shocked for my liking.

"You're a guy?" Leone's expressions was... annoying, "But the official records stated you are a girl!"

_I'll burn those records in the fiery pits of hell._

I inwardly grabbed my anger with force and pushed it down. I could vent later; for now it was probably best that I tried not to anger anyone here, lest they cut me into a million tiny pieces or something along the lines of that.

"And why is your hair so long?" She grabbed at my hair as she asked, pausing and offhandedly adding, "It's so soft..."

She was right; a guy with hair that extended down quite a length wasn't exactly something that you'd see every day. There was a reason as to why I had it so long, but I didn't trust them enough to just go and spiel to them my backstory.

"Well... I'll tell you why later."

"Those sound like the words of someone who plans to stay," She grinned, still playing with my hair, "Seriously... I've never felt hair this soft..."

"Trust me, I don't plan on staying," I yanked my hair out of her grasp and turned to face the 'boss', "Not until I know what exactly it is you want me for."

The 'boss' smirked, raising up off of the chair she had been sitting on, "It's simple, really..."

"... I want you to join Night Raid."

I gave her a blank stare.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I want you to become a member of Night Raid," She stated again, "We've seen what you can do on more than one occasion, and from going over your personal records, you've been meaning to join the Revolutionary Army, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Though what does a group of murderers like you have anything to do with it?"

I could have sworn I saw her eyes twitch at the word 'murderers', but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"We're a part of it."

"Oh?" That was news to me, however I couldn't let myself be convinced by one sentence. Call it over sceptical as you may, I had only just met these people outside of their wanted posters that littered the Capital, "I can't really believe it from jus-"

"You know what?" A hand slapped down on to my shoulder, "Before we get to deciding, why don't I show you around," It may have been worded like a question, but it certainly wasn't said as such.

Those who were here agreed with her stated question without so much as a single objection, not even from me. I had planned on it, but it appeared that she'd not be taking no for an answer.

_This Leone seems to enjoy dragging me everywhere..._ I thought as, for the second time in one day, I was dragged away.

* * *

><p>"Sidney!" A female voice called from behind me, "Sidney! Look at what I got!"<p>

I spun on my heels, instantly taking a step back when I saw what was behind her. It was at least three metres tall, and looked like it could kill you with a single swipe, but... it was dead.

My mouth opened, yet nothing came out. I worked my jaw, "H-how..." A little squeaky, but it was there, "How did you...?" I could only look at her in awe.

"I'm gonna go show it to father!" She announced, obviously pleased with herself. Who wouldn't be though, with a Danger Beast as big as that at her age.

My right hand rose, as if I were trying to stop her...

But why?

Why would I not want her to go?

I grabbed it with my left hand and forced it back down. Everything around me had started turning dark, though I attributed it to the darkening of the night. I looked around, but everything was becoming too dark to see anything.

All of my senses suddenly switched off.

When I'd clench my fists, I wouldn't feel anything.

If I listened intently, there'd be no noise.

I'd look around, and nothing was there to be seen.

Nothing, except for a small reddish hue in the distance. Before I had even noticed, I was taking small steps towards it, as if I were an old lady attracted to a cat. I couldn't ignore it, and I needed to go to it.

_No..._

A step.

_I know what this is..._

Another step.

_I don't want to see this..._

Another step.

_I... I can't..._

The step faltered and I tripped forwards, falling into the black abyss below.

* * *

><p>I jumped up from the bed, suppressing the desire to scream. I ran a trembling hand through the white hair that adorned my head, something that usually helped me slow the beating of my scared heart.<p>

_What the hell was that? _I thought, _Some kind of nightmare?_

Swivelling around and quietly placing my bare feet on the cold wooden floor, I surveyed the bedroom. Something was off; I couldn't recall some of the things that were in my room being there before. For example, there was a fairly... _plain _theme to it that I was certain wasn't there when I went to sleep.

The scenery outside the window was different as well; instead of snow as far as the eyes could see, it was replaced by forest, and the white sky replaced by the black of night.

Oh, that was right. This wasn't my room, or, at least it wasn't my _old _room. I felt it was safe to assume that it was my room now, given what had just transpired some time ago.

I rose from the bed, groggily moving towards the desk over on the other side of the room. On top of it was a light blue bandana, and next to that a small rectangular mirror, framed with some simple black wood. I gazed into the mirror.

As to be expected, the white eyes were staring back at me with a half asleep, half awake look.

_Wait..._

I brought up a hand to feel my cheeks. They were cold and damp, and I could see the slightest bit of glistening from what little moonlight there was to light up the room.

Had I been crying?

* * *

><p><strong>About Sidney...<strong>

**His voice, appearance, and general mannerism is quite feminine. B****asically; h****e's very much a girl, unless you know he isn't.**

**There is a reason as to why, but you'll need to stay tuned to find out~**


	3. The Tour

**Well, at least Akame vs Esdeath was good...ish.**

* * *

><p>End The Reign<p>

03

The Tour

* * *

><p>"We'll start with this one, the meeting room!"<p>

Leone's hand rested on my head as she motioned around the large room. In the middle was a rectangular table with six chairs along the outside. Towards the back, what I thought was a drawer positioned under a large banner with the Night Raid symbol on it.

For the most part it was empty, aside from a lone purple haired girl sitting and reading.

"Leone?" She looked up from her book, glancing straight at me, "You're the boy from before."

"Uh, yeah."

"So have you decided yet?"

"He hasn't, Sheele."

"Oh. Well, you should think it over carefully. The decision might end your life."

"Y-yeah... thanks for the tip..." Was what I said, but not exactly what I thought.

Leone, with her hand still on my head, began guiding me as if I were a child to the next stop; the training ground. It was a simple outdoor area, and since no one was there we didn't spend too much time there.

Where we went next was a small cliff overlooking a spring, which I assumed to be a bathing area.

"Huh. He's not here," An ever so slight tone of surprise was in her voice.

"Who?"

"Lubbock, the local idiot," She looked to the left, "Wait here a sec."

Leone moved into the forest, and a silence fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The shriek was loud enough to make me bring my hands up to cover my ears, as she emerged from the bushes holding someone in a painful looking grappling hold.

"_This _is Lubbock," She gave me a nonchalant smile as she came closer and closer to breaking one of his bones, "He still hasn't learnt his lesson."

"Fuck!" Lubbock cried, "You'll never stop me!"

I could only look on with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" A male voice called.<p>

I was currently sitting in the meeting room with Leone, told to wait until the boss got back from wherever she was.

"Yeah, we're ba..." By this point I was looking at them, being met with a tall and buff man with a pompadour and a not so tall or buff girl with pink hair, "... WAIT, WHO IS THIS!?"

"Oh," Leone went for the chance to introduce them, "This is Bulat and Mine."

"Bulat and... yours...?"

"IT'S MINE!" The pink haired girl yelled, "AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"He's one of us."

"ONE OF US? NOT YET!" She glared at me, "AND BESIDES, DOES HE EVEN HAVE THE BOSS'S PERMISSION?"

The two of us locked eyes, a wordless stare that began to get a little uncomfortable once it passed the five second mark.

"Rejected," Mine stated.

"Huh?"

"You're no where near good enough to work with us professionals."

"Gh... you little brat!" I angrily rose from my seat.

"Now, now," Leone placed a hand on my head, "Don't mind her, she acts like this to everyone."

"Besides," Mine grinned, walking right up to me, "You're even shorter than I am!"

That was the moment when I realised that I would not get along with this girl.

* * *

><p>With the grand tour having ended, the members of Night Raid were called into the meeting room.<p>

"Well," Leone slapped my back, "Now that you're familiar with the layout of the base, you can't say no!"

"... Why not?" I hesitated with the question, somehow feeling that I already knew what the answer would be.

"You'll be killed."

A sigh that I didn't know had been developing escaped my lips as I leaned back into the somewhat cold wood of the chair, "Thought so."

The eight of us were seated along the meeting room's rectangular table. To be more specific, I was to the left of Leone and diagonal to Akame with Lubbock and Sheele further away, and Bulat and Mine elsewhere in the room. Which left myself staring directly at the 'boss'. It was a surprisingly relaxed atmosphere that accompanied us, I personally had expected... well, anything _but _relaxed. These guys were assassins, after all.

"So."

My eyes jumped to the 'boss' as she leaned forwards and propped her chin into her hand.

"Join us."

"No."

Her expression sharpened, "No?"

"Ah! I-I mean not until you elaborate on you being a part of it," I quickly began correcting when I realised how I had said it.

"Well," She started, "Why was it you wanted to join the Revolutionary Army?"

It took me a moment to structure my answer, "I... The Empire is corrupt... I want to put a stop to it. Whenever you walk through the Capital, there's always going to be someone you see suffering. I've strolled down those streets many times, I've seen what happens to innocent people," I dug my nails into my palms to stop myself from straying into memories, "I've... _lost _friends to the Empire's corruption. And I want to end it."

"I see," She grinned, "Night Raid is a perfect match for you, then."

A questioning look formed on my face.

"The job of Night Raid is to handle covert missions for the Revolutionary Army, such as information gathering or assassination. You could say our job is to eliminate evildoers within the Capital. That includes the source of the corruption, the Prime Minister."

"... Wait, you plan to...?"

"That's right," Najenda confirmed, "That's our goal. In the event that the Army acts, we've got a plan that will _ensure _the country changes. When the time comes, we'll win."

"..."

The four of us sat in silence as I looked down to my lap. It was obvious that this woman was a true leader. She seemed to know what to say and how to make sound as if it were the best possible choice for me.

_Even so..._

"Will this new country take care of the unfortunate?"

"It will."

"I see."

I looked back up to face the Boss directly.

"I have one last question."

"What is it?"

"Can you guarantee my survival?"

"No," She answered almost instantly.

The corners of my lips tugged upwards into a grin, "I'm in."

"It's decided, then..."

"Welcome to Night Raid, Sidney!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was about the meeting of Sidney and the members of Night Raid. How'd it go?<strong>

**I think I could have done better, but then again there's no such thing as a writer who thinks their work is perfect.**

**Next time: Sidney's first mission as a member of Night Raid, creatively titled "First Mission"!**


End file.
